There have recently been disclosed techniques related to speedily deploying a system by creating a replication of OS (Operating System) images or VM images including the OS, and starting the system based on the created OS images or VM images.
For example, a deployment technique capable of distributing OS images at high speed is disclosed in patent literature 1, and a deployment technique capable of distributing VM images at high speed is disclosed in patent literature 2.
Further, a technique related to efficiently updating the data stored in an updatable snapshot is disclosed in patent literature 3.
Recently, a technique is proposed for starting a system based on an OS image stored in a read only media such as a CD-ROM or a DVD-ROM so as to enable operation without installing the system. According to the art, only the OS image is stored in a virtual volume of the VM, which will be a read only volume if no patch is applied, and difference data occurs only when a patch is applied. Furthermore, peculiar setting information and data of each VM is stored in a logical volume that differs from the OS image.